A conventional antenna system uses an algorithm to control a phase control circuit and adjust beam directions. However, the phase control circuit leads to errors when subjected to temperature-induced interference, and thus the directions of the beams of the conventional antenna system can hardly be adjusted correctly. To overcome the aforesaid drawback, the prior art requires executing an optimization program repeatedly to augment the communication strength of the conventional antenna system. However, over-execution of the optimization program results in an increase of the operating temperature of the phase control circuit to therefore cause errors.
Another conventional antenna system is characterized by a thermometer and a coolant which are disposed beside the phase control circuit to keep the temperature of the phase control circuit within a specific range so as to preclude the undesired effect which might otherwise be brought about by an increase in the temperature. Although the aforesaid conventional antenna system is effective in controlling the operating temperature of the control phase control circuit, it incurs higher equipment costs.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a method and device for correcting antenna phases to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.